


Bebe (Don’t worry babe If you want something deeper)

by orphan_account



Series: hit the stage backstage shenanigens [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Filth, M/M, Non-exclusive relationships, PWP, Polyamory, Sex Toys Under Clothing, hit the stage!au, slight slutshaming, ummm - Freeform, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things get heated between Ten and Yugyeom backstage of Hit the Stage filming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACKKK  
> this is absolute filth. honestly...  
> unedited as usual  
> written while listening to Seo In Guk's song Bebe on replay. I only read the lyrics afterwards but it's strangely accurate so it's the title now....  
> enjoy!!

“Oh FUCK,” Ten lets out a guttural moan as Yugyeom backs him into a wall of the change room. The taller is pressing his long ass legs against the shorter’s crotch and Ten belatedly realizes he should probably be quieter.

“The door’s not locked,” Ten manages to get out before Yugyeom flips him around and presses him against the wall, then pressing Ten’s pelvis backwards so Ten’s ass is sticking out.

“Bambam is making sure no one walks in. He’s a good friends and not a dick when it matters,” Yugeom replies and pulls down Ten’s basketball shorts. He slaps it once, hard and Ten arches into it.

“Yeah… but is he big where it matters?” Ten manages to say before he completely loses his mind to lust.

“You like big dick?” Yugyeom asks back. When the other nods, biting his lips hard, Yugyeom chuckles. “He has length but no girth. He can still choke your pretty little mouth though. Bet you would like that, hm?” He presses two of his finger’s into the other boy’s mouth and another two against his clothed ass. Both nearly choke as Yugyeom feels the smooth end of a plug and the Ten feels the plug push against his protaste. Ten lets out another moan at the sensation and almost falls forward. The other’s smirk widens and pulls off his boxers. The plug is crimson red, contrasting against Ten’s pale skin but complementing the puffy, stretched out hole surrounding it. The tip is a cone shape then attached to a circle connected to the end of the plug. Ten knows that the thickest part is inside him but it’s going to hurt so good coming out.

“Take it out… quickly. Fuck me~ Gyeommie~ I can’t wait~”He almost wails in relief when the smaller begins to pull it out and just when he thought he could stay quiet for a moment and sound a bit less like a cock slut he is to his partners, Yugyeom stops, letting Ten’s hole pulse around the thickest bit. He then pushes it back in a bit…then back out and repeats this action a few times as Ten’s pent up wails rip out of his throat. Yugyeom half-mindly realizes that he sounds the same as in the ghost prank a few episodes ago but a bit more out of breath and needier. He finally pulls it out and watches Ten clench his hole around some cum that must’ve been plugged in.

“Tennie, who did you let fuck your ass today?” Yugyeom asks, pushing his fingers into the already wet hole.

“My daddies,” Ten gasps out, “Taeyong and Johnny, they both fucked me so hard and so good in the shower this morning’” He throws his head back as Yugyeom adds another finger to the orginal two and begins to steadily finger fuck him, pushing against his prostate every time, “They both came inside me at the same and then plugged me up after both of their loads so I wouldn’t forget them during filming and told me to keep it in for rehearsal.”

“Well good thing rehearsal is done now, baby. After this, I’ll plug you up again for the actual performance. You think you can get through it without cumming? Hm?” Yugyeom asks, before taking his pants off and pushing the tip against Ten’s now empty hole.

“Wait! I don’t know how big your dick is yet!” It’s actually adorable how Ten genuinely sounds upset so he lets Ten turn around to get a look. He immediately drops to his knees and swallows it whole. He takes it down entirely with minimal struggle, only choking a bit when it hits his gag reflex the first time. He pulls back up and and with a sheepish grin, announces: “It’s really big, Gyeommie. You can fuck me now.” (a/n: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH im embarrased)

The taller lets out a growl and pushes him back against the wall, thrusting into him as soon as he’s in position. Ten lets out a wail as he finally feels something in him after a few minutes of emptiness. Yugyeom pulls up Ten’s shirt before he begins to move and as he thrusts in the first time, he pinches the other boy’s nipples hard. Ten clenches up so so tight around the taller as he lets out a yelp and then a moan.

“Who… told… you that I was sensitive…there,” Ten moans out as Yugyeom begins to thrust in a brutal pace. He seems to be avoiding his prostate on purpose but Ten can’t complain because he is already so close and he wants the pleasure to last for a little longer.

“A little birdy named Taeyong,” Yugyeom manages between clenched teeth. They exchanged contact information at a music show a few weeks ago and when Yugyeom expressed interest in Ten, Taeyong responded with a shakily filmed video of Ten cumming from nipple stimulation alone. He focuses on teasing Ten while chasing his own pleasure in fucking Ten’s hole.

“Fuck, GYEOMIE, I want to~ I want to~ CUM,” Ten blabbers in between thrusts. When he finally feels Yugyeom’s cock hit his prostate head-on, he screams, scraping his nails against the wall. After another few thrusts and Yugyeom pinching his nipples again, he begins to cum, shaking from the intense pleasure and clenching around Yugyeom, locking him in. Yugyeom lets out a loud moan, as he feels himself get thrown into red- hot pleasure and cums deep in Ten. Ten’s hips buck wildly, oversensitive and Yugyeom pulls out and promptly pushes the plug back in, making Ten buck harder around the new intrusion.

The taller pulls Ten back around and kisses him hard. He lets his tongue explore the other’s mouth while the other is still shaking from pleasure. Ten slowly begins to calm down and Yugyeom lets himself stare at the boy in his arms. He’s gorgeous with hair plastered against his sweaty face, saliva dripping down his chin and a sort of zoned-out, post-orgasm grin.

Ten finally pulls himself together enough to go through the events that happened in the last few moments, and when he finally zones in again, flush with embarrassment at how hot it all ways, stares into Yugyeom’s eyes, just a few centimetres apart and pulls himself closer and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> was it okay?  
> comments and kudos appreciated!!!  
> i still can't believe i wrote this. i'm pretty sure most of my friends still think i'm the innocent bean in the group.


End file.
